New Life
by UnknownUserTURNAWAY
Summary: Haruhi's parents were thought to have died, and she's been taken in by a rich couple along with another orphan, only a year older than herself. There will be slight romance in the following chapters.


**Ohayo Minna ( Hi everyone ) ! I've risen from the dead! Anyway, I've been inspired by my cookies ( JK ), actually my buddy, ! :P Enjoy!**

**This is the only chapter with tragedy, please don't read if you cry easily because I do... T^T Skip this chapter and be patient with the following chapters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

On March 10th, 2007 , an 8-year old, with long, luscious brown hair, Fujioka Haruhi was eating a cookie outside, in the familiar suburbs, while walking home from the supermarket.

_Ka-BOOM!_

Haruhi looked behind her to search for the source of the deafening sound...However, there weren't any black fumes in the sky, or none that she could see. She briskly spun her head around to the direction of her apartment, almost breaking her lilliputian head.

Her eyes dilated as she ran like the wind to her apartment, where her mother and father were residing. Many people gathered around the street, making it hard to see what had happened. She pushed her way out the crowd and in front of the scene.

Men, in heavy equipment, dashed out the still burning apartment. There were many people who hurried out coughing and hacking. Yet, she didn't see her healthy, biological parents.

She tugged on the sleeve of a masked man asking, " Mister, where are Mommy and Daddy? They were in that room up there, " pointing to a room that had the most flames coming out of it.

The man looked down at her. " I'm sorry, little lady, they burned to corpses. " He then walked to two piles of gray dust. He pointed to the pile on the right and said, " This is your Mommy, " he pointed to the other pile and said, " this is your Daddy. Okay? " He walked away ( I made this guy into a total meanie. =_= The jerk. ). Haruhi overheard people murmuring that the place blew up by a bomb under a mattress in room 2... The room where her parents lived with her... Or used to live...

Haruhi stared blankly at the ashes. She fell to her hands and knees. " Mommy and Daddy... Gone? "

Little drops of water, that soon turned to a downpour, fell from the sky. She looked up at the blackening atmosphere. She could see her parents' smiles go farther away from her. The poor girl reached out her hands to take back her happiness, her parents. Of course, she did not succeed. There were warm droplets of water, from her eyes, combining with the liquid from the upper atmosphere.

Soon, a booming sound came from a distance. She froze on the spot. It was death coming itself, for it was the sound of what made her parents' deaths. The loud noise came closer and closer and closer each time she breathed out. She rapidly jumped up and ran to the opposite direction of the sound, covering her ears.

She sprinted into a random building. The little girl huddled, trembling in a corner, drenched and cold. Haruhi had not noticed that a tall man was approaching her. The stranger held a hand, to the girl, that had a tuna on a ring in his palm ( ootoro LOL where did that come from? ) . The 8-year-old looked up. The guy had blonde hair with purple-ish, blue eyes. He had a gentle smile on his face. Haruhi immediately latched onto his legs, her face contorted with fear.

" Excuse me, Ms. Ayame, I would love to adopt this little princess. " The man said with a dazzling smile ( pshh he can't affect moi ).

" Ah yes, Mr. Suoh... But this girl does not live at this adoption center, " Ms. Ayame said with a poker face and a reddened cheek.

" Oh... Alright. I'll just take my darling daughter home then! " Mr. Suoh exclaimed. " Oh... Along with my NEW son, too! " He said with a beam in his eyes.

' Adopt? New son? I'm going to have another family? But... ' Haruhi pondered. Haruhi had no other living relatives, and she couldn't get a job this early in her life so...

" No, thank you, mister. " Haruhi said with a charming smile. " I would just be a burden. "

However, the man couldn't hear what she said over his blabbling about how he'll love them both forever and so on. Haruhi sighed. She had no choice... She had forgotten about the thunder from thinking to hard.

" Oh... What's your name, my darling daughter? " The blonde asked.

" Haruhi. "

" Oh, such a beautiful name! We'll go home and sit and watch a romantic movie * BLAH BLAH BLAH *. "

Haruhi then noticed a black haired boy with glasses, standing next to the blonde idiot, that was a few inches taller than her. She walked to the boy.

" Where are your parents? Are they gone? " Haruhi bluntly asked.

The boy nodded.

" I'm Haruhi, you're new sister, please take care of me! " Haruhi said raising a hand for him to shake.

" I'm Kyoya. " The boy said, his glasses gleaming.

" Oh, I see you two are getting to know each other. " The blonde chatterbox said. " I'll be your new daddy, Tamaki, but call me Daddy, okay? "

" No. " Haruhi said.

Tamaki then moped in a corner growing mushrooms on his head.

" Tamaki, get away from there, and take me and my new children home! " A lady said with binoculars to her eyes.

" Yes, my dear Eclair. " Tamaki recovered and bowed to the said lady.

" Come, my children. " Eclair said gesturing to the limo outside, " We will go to your new home. "

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, I'm done! Hope you enjoyed and please wait for more chapters. <strong>


End file.
